Todos tienen un precio
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de controlar al monstruo pirómano? No es la violencia ni las buenas razones, sino el amor. Pyro/Miss Pauling. Como tiene trazas de lemon, niños, ni se os ocurra hacer click. O sí, como veáis. M por lo que acabo de decir. Oneshot rescatado.


**TEAM FORTRESS 2 ES UN JUEGO DE VALVE**

* * *

Se puede conseguir lo que se quiera de una persona dando con el modo adecuado, todo el mundo tiene un precio. Quien diga que no, que hay gente íntegra, se equivoca. Los que tienen un precio de verdad, a los que se puede comprar con una cierta cantidad de dinero, esos son los más fáciles de contentar y constituyen la gran mayoría de la plantilla de Mann Co; otros son manejables si se satisface un deseo en particular. Alimentar su soberbia, hacerles sentirse útiles, dañar a quienes envidian, la seguridad de sus seres queridos o la suya propia...Yo había conseguido a Pyro con poco esfuerzo porque lo único que pedía a cambio era sentirse alguien. En el centro, donde la encontramos, no era nadie, ni siquiera humana. Un secreto, una horrible y vergonzosa mancha en su brillante trayectoria, una inhabilitada a quien más valía esconder de la gente civilizada. De hecho, si no hubiera sido porque teníamos que hacernos con un expediente que se guardaba en aquel hospital, no habríamos encontrado el suyo y su existencia habría seguido siendo desapercibida. Aunque al principio dudé de que la Administradora hubiera hecho bien mandando a paseo al Pyro que había contratado en un principio para RED, un tipo con experiencia profesional en el campo de la pirotecnia y que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que había sido la mejor elección: a diferencia de la lealtad que se puede esperar de alguien a quien empleas con dinero, la que se conseguía ofreciendo una nueva vida resultaba más fiable y duradera. ¿Cómo podría haberse resistido a la oportunidad de salir de ese sitio, donde la asfixiaban, la aislaban y creían que todo lo que amaba era sólo producto de su mente enferma?

No tardó en apegarse mucho a mí, claro. Yo soy al fin y al cabo su paladina de brillante armadura, su hada madrina, que la ha sacado de aquel lugar y dado la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Por supuesto que se encariñó conmigo. Y todo lo que puedo hacer es corresponderla en horas de trabajo. Es razonable.

El hotel estaba situado en el corazón de la ciudad, y no era barato precisamente pero la empresa cubría los gastos. No es que quisieran tener a sus empleados contentos con las comodidades y cuidados que les podría ofrecer un hotel de cuatro estrellas, sino que aquellos sitios garantizaban una mayor discreción que una pensión perdida de la mano de Dios, a cuyos dueños se les podía comprar por cuatro pavos. Aquellos pedían bastante más que eso, pero sabían cumplir sus promesas. Cuando fui a hacer uso de la habitación reservada, el servicio ya había sido avisado de que no quería ninguna molestia y de que tendría que hacer la vista gorda con mi acompañante, que portaba un lanzallamas y cuyo rostro tapaba un traje ignífugo. Por suerte, aquel día Pyro se había desfogado con las víctimas que la jefa tenía reservadas para ella y no tenía que temer por la seguridad del edificio. Tengo mis formas de hacer que se quedara tranquila.

Mientras la pirómana daba una vuelta por la planta para asegurarse de que no nos habían seguido, yo revisaba la habitación. Era improbable que supieran dónde nos alojábamos, pero en este trabajo uno nunca sabe, era mejor pasarse de precavido. Revisé todos los aparatos eléctricos, cada rincón e incluso el relleno de la almohada. No encontré ningún micrófono o cámara, y se sentí algo más relajada. Cuando terminé, Pyro aún no había vuelto de su inspección, de modo que decidí empezar a revisar la mercancía que había...tomado prestada y después, cuando volviera, ir a por la cena. Me senté en el filo de la cama y abrí el bolso que había llevado, uno aparentemente normal y corriente, con pañuelos para sonarse la nariz, un teléfono móvil, cartera con el dinero que habían tenido a bien darme para ir tirando, un paquete de caramelos y una agenda telefónica que incorporaba un bolígrafo. Todos los números que contenía eran falsos, al igual que el fondo del bolso. Abrí el forro con cuidado con la punta del bolígrafo, revelando un pequeño paquete de papel que contenía un disquete. Al menos éste había llegado intacto, a pesar de todos los tiros. Que contuviera la información que necesitaba, de eso no podía estar segura del todo, tendría que esperar a llegar a mi despacho para probarlo. No creía que aquellos tipos fueran lo suficientemente listos para saber que iban a romper el trato para conseguir los planos de las armas quisieran o no pero la primera cosa que había aprendido con aquel trabajo era no subestimar nunca a nadie.

Estaba a punto de guardar el disquete de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió y Pyro entró, cerrando tras de sí y echando el cerrojo. Se adentró en la habitación dando un par de pasos largos y me miró.

— ¿Todo en orden?—le pregunté.

Pyro asintió con la cabeza. Dejó su arma apoyada en la pared con un cuidado reverencial, y por fin se quitó su máscara, para luego continuar con el traje completo, hasta que se quedó en ropa interior, también ignífuga. Normalmente no tenía tiempo ni ganas de pensar en las manías de los mercenarios, yo tan sólo los controlaba para que no hicieran ninguna estupidez que afectara a los planes de mi jefa, pero en aquel momento me alivió un poco que se quitara ese traje tan horrible. ¿Me preocupaba que no pudiera respirar bien con él y que se sintiera incómoda? En realidad, no. Nunca me ha gustado tratar a gente cuyo rostro no puedo escrudiñar.

Guardé las cosas y las dejé cerca de la cama, donde pudiera verlas y echarles mano fácilmente en caso de emergencia. Después, me puse en pie y me acerqué a ella.

— Muy bien. Lo has hecho muy bien, Pyro—le dije, posando mis manos en su hombros—. Estoy muy contenta.

Pyro sonrió, de aquella forma tan hermosamente infantil que parecía increíble lo que había hecho aquella mañana.

— ¿Sí? ¿Está contenta?—preguntó.

Le devolví la sonrisa y, tras acariciar su pelo sudado, le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Tras romperlo, ella me correspondió con otro más largo. Aquello no me sorprendió, pero sus manos, aún enfundadas en los guantes ignífugos, bajando casi imperceptiblemente hasta que las sentí tocando mis nalgas, sí. Abrí los ojos y la miré con algo de sorpresa, y aquello fue suficiente para que ella sintiera vergüenza.

— ¿Le importa, señorita Pauling? ¿Le importaría que...?

Estaba bastante cansada. Había sido un día duro y lo único que quería era llenar mi estómago vacío e irme pronto a dormir...Pero, como ya he dicho, tenía mis formas de mantener a Pyro tranquila.

— Te lo has ganado.

Decidí tomar la iniciativa yo, ya que aquel iba a ser el premio por su buen comportamiento. Me quité las gafas, las dejé sobre una de las mesillas de noche y le quité la poca ropa que llevaba encima haciendo pequeñas pausas para seguir besándola, dejando apiladas las prendas junto a nuestros pies en el suelo. Ella fue más impaciente al deshacerse de mi vestido, tanto que me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando esto, y tuve que ayudarla a desabrochar mi sostén.

— Espera, espera, Pyro. Me haces daño.

— Lo siento, señorita...

Después de eso, sus movimientos se hicieron mucho más cuidadosos y lentos. Esperé de verdad que mis oídos no me hubieran engañado y que de verdad hubiera echado el pestillo, porque si alguien nos hubiera visto, habría sido un momento extremadamente incómodo. Creo que el momento que a ella más le gustaba era deshacer mi moño, ya que no sólo en aquella ocasión, sino en todas lo hace lentamente, se da un tiempo para ahuecarlo bien hasta que mi melena está perfecta para ella. La acaricia, se acerca para besarme y olerla. También creo que es uno de los pocos momentos en que hace algo con cuidado. No perdimos mucho tiempo. Enseguida nos tumbamos en la cama y continuamos con los besos, dándonos pocos respiros para devolver el aire a nuestros pulmones. Pyro no es guapa. Todo hay que decirlo: no es una persona realmente atractiva. Ni siquiera tiene ese pequeño algo que puede hacer especial a alguien así. Las quemaduras nunca ayudan y, aun desnuda, sin armas ni trajes, sigue habiendo algo en ella que repele. Pero debo admitir que nunca falla a la hora de excitarme. Al igual que no puedo negar que disfrute con estos momentos.

Aunque yo había dado el primer paso, casi siempre se lanza ella. Aquella vez se situó encima de mí y empezó a besarme el cuello para ir bajando poco a poco hasta que su lengua entró en contacto con mis pezones erectos de placer. La mano que había deslizado hacia mi entrepierna se encontró con la suya y la acaricié mientras ella comenzaba a explorar, aunque pronto busqué el hueco entre sus piernas. Apenas me dejaba moverme pero por fin mis dedos acariciaron los labios húmedos de Pyro. Su piel, su ser completo estaba ardiente, tan deliciosamente caliente.

— Señorita...Mmmhm...La amo...—la oí musitar.

Aquello acabó con su tendencia a la dominación y enseguida me dejó hacer de ella lo que quisiera. Aunque no era un tiempo demasiado caluroso, empezaba a sentir un calor sofocante y sentía que el pelo se me estaba empapando de sudor. Lo aparté de mi cara y me coloqué frente a ella para entrelazar nuestras piernas, jadeando sin poder evitarlo.

Procuré no hacer mucho ruido, hasta el punto de apretar los labios todo lo que podía para evitar gemir en algunas ocasiones, pero Pyro no se cortó cuando llegamos al final. Se retorció de placer, soltando un pequeño alarido, y cuando me retiré de su lado y me recosté, la vi respirando hondo, cubierta de sudor, y pasándose la mano por el cabello. Después de un momento, me giré hacia ella, la besé, y la rodeé con mis brazos. Ella suspiró con una sonrisa, me miró con ojos vidriosos y correspondió el abrazo. Nos quedamos en silencio y olvidamos completamente la cena y la misión.

Me desperté alrededor de las dos de la mañana, sintiendo la respiración de Pyro en la nuca. Las dos nos habíamos quedado dormidas, desnudas, aunque Pyro había cambiado de postura para poder seguir abrazándome en una posición más cómoda. Se estaba realmente cómodo, pero estaba recibiendo una llamada al teléfono móvil. Pyro soltó un pequeño gruñido pero no se despertó y yo alargué la mano rápidamente para cogerlo antes de que lo hiciera.

— Pauling—por supuesto, la Administradora no iba a esperar a que preguntara quién era—. ¿Lo tenéis?

— Sí—aquella no era una posición cómoda en la que hablar, de modo que, haciendo una pausa, traté de quitarme a Pyro de encima. Pyro sólo suspiró y se giró hasta darme la espalda pero no pareció haberse despertado, de modo que me senté y volví a acercar el aparato a mi oreja. Busqué mis gafas sobre la mesilla y me las puse—. Todo está en orden.

— Habla más alto, no eres la susurradora de caballos.

— Pyro está dormida a mi lado, no puedo alzar mucho la voz. Digo que sí, que todo está bien.

— Bien, quiero esos documentos a primera hora de la mañana, así que no remoloneéis mucho.

— No lo haré, descuide.

Ella colgó inmediatamente, ya que no había nada más que hablar, de modo que yo colgué también. No tenía tanto sueño como hambre, pero a aquella hora no me atendería nadie y no era momento para ponerse a comer, así que traté de engañar al hambre con unos pocos caramelos de mi bolso. Aquello no me alimentó demasiado, pero bastó para callar mi estómago. Ahora sí que estaba dispuesta para seguir durmiendo, esta vez sin sentir a Pyro pegada a mí. Normalmente, al terminar de hacer el amor, teníamos otros asuntos que atender, así que nos preparábamos y salíamos pitando o solamente lo hacía yo, pero aquello no iba a ser posible aquella vez.

Cuando me volví a despertar, a una hora más sensata, me encontré con que Pyro me había tapado con las sábanas. Al incorporarme, vi que estaba revolviendo el bolso hasta encontrar el móvil, que tomó en sus manos y observó. Estaba tan absorta intentando descubrir su funcionamiento que no se dio cuenta de que yo me había despertado. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero la frené saliendo de las sábanas para abrazarla por la espalda.

— Buenos días.

Pyro, sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta y me miró, tratando de esconder el móvil de mi vista, con la mirada de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

— Buenos días, señorita Pauling.

Sonreí y aparté un mechón de pelo que caía frente a mi cara antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— Nada...

— Pyro. No me gusta que mientas.

— ...Creí que habían llamado anoche.

— Sí, llamaron.

— ¿Fue...Fue Scout?

— No, fue la jefa. Solo quería saber si habíamos cumplido con el encargo.

— Ah...

Besé su hombro y apoyé mi cabeza en él, cerrando los ojos, en una postura relajada.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, es...Es tonto.

— Da igual, dímelo.

Pyro se giró para que estuviéramos cara a cara.

— Creía que era Scout, que quería pedirle una cita otra vez...

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, no era él. No habría aceptado, de todas maneras, tengo mucho que hacer.

— Es que yo...No me gusta cómo la mira—Pyro tragó saliva. Era evidente que nunca antes había estado envuelta en una relación y dudaba en extremo que hubiera experimentado amor, de ahí su torpeza a la hora de expresarse—. Usted dijo...Usted dijo que un día estaríamos juntas...Que se lo diría...Y nos iríamos las dos...

No recordaba haber hecho aquella promesa, pero estoy casi segura de que así era. Debió de haber sido un momento muy crítico, en el que tenía que asegurar que ella estuviera de mi parte, y ahora lo lamentaba. Al menos no tardé mucho en encontrar una manera de salir del paso. Le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.

— No es tan fácil, Pyro. No sabes cuánto me gustaría descansar y vivir contigo tranquilamente. Pero las cosas están muy turbulentas y hasta que no se solucionen, ninguna de las dos podemos dejar nuestro trabajo.

Pyro bajó la mirada, visiblemente decepcionada.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso?—susurró, sonando bastante como una rabieta. Hice como que no lo oí y me acerqué más a ella para besarla.

— Lo siento, Py. Te quiero.

— Y yo a usted, señorita Pauling—por fin, Pyro sonrió—. Me esforzaré más para que todo esto acabe antes.

Sonreí satisfecha y me levanté para vestirme. Pyro me imitó, volviendo a enfundarse su traje ignífugo, de modo que ya no volví a oír una sola palabra comprensible.

— Vamos a dejar las llaves, a buscar un lugar donde desayunar y volvemos a la base. Seguro que tus compañeros te han echado mucho de menos.

Realmente, no sabía si los mercenarios la tenían mucho en estima, pero ella parecía contenta con la idea de volver a verlos, y yo me permití distraerme por un momento pensando que seguro que no le importaría haber hecho aquel trabajo extra sin cobrar, tal vez porque se contentaba con estar conmigo en la intimidad por un par de días.

¿Que si alguna vez he querido a Pyro o la querré? Rotundamente, no. Tengo una serie de obligaciones y si puedo hacer algo con tal de que aquel arma especialmente peligrosa esté contenta, lo haré. Si ella ve algo, yo también lo veo. Si ella cree que yo soy un hada con alas de mariposa, por todos los demonios, lo seré. Y si ella quiere hacerme el amor, callaré y le seguiré el juego.

Ella tiene su cuento de hadas. Yo, francamente, paso un buen rato. Y Helen tiene una empleada fiel. Todo el mundo gana.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
